Question: Evaluate the following expression. $1 \times (-4) - 8 \times \dfrac{9}{-3}$
Solution: $= 1 \times (-4) - 8 \times (-3)$ $= -4 - 8 \times (-3)$ $= -4 + 24$ $= 20$